La vengeance d'Omega Bis
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Squeezie] Tout le monde a vu Squeezie se faire martyriser par l'araignée. Personne hormis lui n'a vu la suite des événements.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau. Non, ce n'est toujours pas du Yaoi avec Fanta et Bob bande de pervers, calmez vos hormones. Non, aujourd'hui j'ai voulu tenter un truc sur un Youtubeur que je suis depuis quelques années maintenant - QUOI ?! T'es infidèle à Fanta et Bob ?! - Bawi. Mais faut bien que je trouve des trucs à regarder le dimanche ;w; Bref. Donc. La victime du jour, qui va passer sous mon cla... Sous mes doigts, c'est Squeezie. ... Quoi ? Oui, personne n'a jamais écrit sur lui. C'est une grande première, on verra où ça va mener x) On va essayer de ne pas le tuer pour la première, ce sera déjà une petite victoire XD J'dis ça, mais si ça se trouve il va mourir, donc je ne dis rien :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Lucas Hauchard aka Squeezie est sa propre propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits (et god, heureusement, vu ce que je m'apprête à écrire.)

 **Résumé :** Tout le monde a vu Squeezie se faire martyriser par l'araignée. Personne hormis lui n'a vu la suite des évènements.

 **LA VENGEANCE D'OMEGA BIS**

Lucas éteignit son logiciel d'enregistrement. Encore quelques heures de montage à faire et ce serait fini. Mais avant ça, il avait quelque chose à faire. Sous son bureau, l'araignée gigantesque qui lui avait tenu compagnie pendant toute la phase de tournage continuait de le fixer, de ses huits yeux répugnants. Sa fin était venue. La bestiole vit Squeezie lever sa sandale au dessus de sa tête, prendre de l'élan. Elle se sentit applatie, puis, rapidement, plus rien. Plus rien sauf la mort. Le cadavre de l'arachnide fut décollé du mur avec un sopalin, que Lucas jeta dans la poubelle, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi manger.

 _Contact perdu_. Dans le mur de Lucas, dans un coin que personne ne connaissait, un atroupement d'araignées encerclaient un micro-écran où cet unique message apparaissait. Certaines d'entre elles pleuraient, d'autres semblaient en colère. C'était la troisième recrue qui périssait sous la chaussure de Squeezie cette semaine. Le roi des araignées, dépité, grimpa sur l'estrade. Les huits yeux globuleux de la vingtaine d'araignées de toutes tailles se levèrent vers lui, luisant d'une lueur malsaine, qui ne réclamait qu'une tout petite chose : la vengeance. L'auteure vous traduira mot pour mot leurs paroles, le langage des araignées n'étant pas audible par les humains quel qu'il soit.

"Mes amis, dit le Roi des Araignées, sur un ton grave. Nous avons tenté en vain à trois reprises de rentrer en contact avec l'envahisseur, sans succès. Il nous a toujours accueilli par un meurtre. Il est maintenant sûr que l'espèce humaine est un fardeau dont il faut se débarasser. Nous allons commencer par punir le primate habitant cette maison. Apportez le sérum de rétrécissement. Nous attendrons la nuit pour agir."

Les cris de joie des araignées se firent entendre. Certaines partirent chercher le sérum, d'autres préparèrent l'arrivée de la proie, à coup d'immenses toiles dans le mur. La nuit tomba. Le premier escadron quitta le mur. Lucas dormait à poings fermés, sur le ventre, les fesses légèrement sur élevées et surtout le bras pendant mollement au sol. Parfait. Les araignées grimpèrent le long de son bras, lentement, pour éviter de le réveiller. Elles arrivèrent enfin sur sa tête. La plus petite des araignées pénétra l'intérieur de l'oreille du Youtubeur, y versant le serum.

Elle fut extirpée en vitesse par les autres. Le rétrécissement commençait. Squeezie, profondément endormi, ne remarqua rien. Ni le fait qu'en quelques secondes, sa taille atteignit celle d'une araignée, ni le fait que l'escadron le ligotèrent dans des toiles et le trainèrent vers le mur -tout nu, parce que ses habits n'avaient pas rétréci, eux.- Lucas ouvrit un oeil en se sentant tiré vers le haut, pendant que les araignées grimpaient sur le mur.

Il paniqua très légèrement beaucoup, en voyant d'une part qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, et d'autre part qu'une araignée de taille gigantesque se trouvait face à lui. Nous vous épargnerons le petit cri pas très masculin qui sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'il se mettait à gigoter pour se libérer. Une patte poilue claqua derrière sa tête, l'asommant sur le coup.

Des crissements étranges, des bruits de pattes à vous donner des frissons. C'est ce qu'entendit Squeezie quelques minutes avant de revenir totalement à lui. Il était toujours ligoté, mais cette fois-ci collé à une toile d'araignée gigantesque. En ouvrant les yeux, il espéra sincèrement que tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu n'était qu'un rêve. Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était toujours nu, à l'exception de son caleçon (ndla : non, je ne vous offrirai pas ce plaisir), les bras et les jambes écartés et collés à une substance étrange. Et face à lui se tenaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'araignées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, et il tenta vainement de fuir, avant de remarquer qu'autour de ses poignets et chevilles se trouvaient des toiles très serrées, dont il était impossible de se défaire.

Face à lui se tenait une araignée un peu plus poilue que les autres. En regardant bien, il était même possible de voir sous son menton un long bouc brun, indiquant probablement sa place supérieure dans le groupe. Elle était tournée vers le groupe d'araignées, qui semblaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

"Mes amis, en ce jour béni, nous célébrons la mort de notre pire ennemi, Lucas Hauchard, dans le sang. Ou plutôt dans un ultime combat dont l'issue lui sera fatale. Nous n'oublierons jamais nos soeurs Mahyarina, Fredina et Sebrina, décédées dans d'horribles souffrances sous la main de ce monstre. Il périra sous les crocs de Soeur Draculora, en souvenir de nos défuntes soeurs tombées au combat, et des millers d'autres assassinées par les primates ces dernières centaines années. Cette mise à mort n'est que la première d'une longue lignée. Nos pattes bientôt fouilleront la terre des hommes sans crainte alors que ces primates répugnants tomberont dans nos machoires dans un dernier cri !"

Les araignées poussèrent un abominable cri, entre la joie, l'excitation, et quelque chose d'imperceptible habituellement pour l'homme, de la haine. Squeezie qui avait vu toute la scène commençait doucement à paniquer. Il avait bien compris que les araignées voulaient sa peau, et bien sûr, il ne comptait pas juste se laisser buter tranquillement. Il avait encore une vidéo à monter, et Cyprien à voir le lendemain. Non, définitivement, mourir ce soir n'était pas dans ses plans.

"Hey... Euh... Gertrude !"

Toutes les araignées se crispèrent en même temps. Une centaine d'yeux, si ce n'était pas plus se tournèrent vers la chose sans poil ligotée au milieu d'une toile d'araignée gigantesque. Toutes les arachnides semblaient outrées par le surnom donné à leur chef. Et "Gertrude" le premier. Il prit le temps de grimper sur la toile, pour venir se mettre yeux dans les yeux avec le primate, qui, pour le coup, aurait bien voulu se mettre en position foetale. De près, l'araignée était encore plus effrayante. Ses mandibules se contractaient et se rétractaient nerveusement alors que son bouc poilu vint effleurer la poitrine de Lucas.

"Mon nom est Omega Bis. Grand seigneur de toutes les araignées de cette planète. Appelez-moi encore une fois "Gertrude" et je peux vous garantir que vous finirez dans un de mes cinq estomacs. En petits morceaux."

Squeezie essaya de reculer légèrement. La proximité de l'araignée le gênait quelque peu. Elle semblait attendre une réponse, un signe de rebéllion, n'importe quoi. Mais notre Youtubeur ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il essayait de se ressaisir, intérieurement. Ce ne sont que des araignées Lucas, de grosses araignées, certes, mais des araignées quand même. Omega Bis redescendit sur la terre ferme, alors que les liens de Lucas cédaient, un à un. Bonne nouvelle ? Non, pas vraiment. Il tomba, avant de faire un joli "splash" dans une matière spongieuse. En y regardant de plus près, c'était du sang. Il leva la tête. Autour de lui se trouvaient d'immenses toiles d'araignées. Il réalisa alors qu'elles l'encerclaient comme... Comme dans une arène oui. Face à lui se trouvait une porte gigantesque, d'où des bruits inquiétants émanaient. Ce n'était pas bon ça. Il aurait bien sorti une blague à la con, mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre lui fit passer toute envie de rire. Il plongea derrière ce qui semblait être un rocher.

Des bruits de pattes firent trembler la terre. Squeezie avait lu quelque part que lorsque l'on ne bougeait pas, une araignée ne pouvait pas voir. ... A moins que c'était dans Jurassik Park ? Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ce livre, rien ne faisait mention d'araignées qui parlent, ni de comment elles pouvaient rétrécir les gens. Alors qu'il était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées, quelque chose coula le long de son visage.

"Oh putain de merde."

De la bave, verte, répugnante. Lucas était tétanisé. Pas bouger, pas bouger, pas bouger. Trop tard, il leva la tête, juste assez pour voir que huit yeux de la taille d'une voiture l'observer. Il hurla, avant de se lever et de se mettre à courir. L'immense araignée -une veuve noire d'Afrique pour être pécise- le regarda faire. Lucas s'acharna sur les toiles qui composaient l'arène. L'araignée cracha quelque chose à côté de lui. De l'acide, vu le trou profond que le crachat fit dans le sol.

"Ecoutez les mecs, j'ai pas voulu la tuer votre copine. Je savais même pas qu'une araignée ça parlait. Je le ferais plus ! Promis."

Il hurla quand l'acide le toucha à la jambe. Il tomba lourdement. Peut-être qu'intérieurement, il savait que c'était terminé pour lui. L'araignée se rapprocha, leva sa patte. Une immense douleur, puis le noir.

Le jour suivant, Cyprien, inquiet de ne pas voir Squeezie arriver, décida d'aller à son appartement. Personne. Deux jours plus tard, il était porté disparu. Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne sait ce qu'il est arrivé à Lucas Hauchard, ni comment les araignées ont pris le contrôle de la planète.

* * *

 _Ne me regardez comme ça, tout peut pas se terminer bien pour tout le monde :D C'était un bon test, je vais probablement écrire encore sur lui tiens, ça m'éclate x) A plus tard pour le Survivant de l'Enfer :D_


End file.
